


Belle Fei

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 1x2x5, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: Just a silly Halloween story about Wufei coming out of the closet.





	Belle Fei

Belle Fei  
by Duointherain  
Disclaimers: I don’t own Gundam Wing  
Note: Inspired by incorrectgundamwingquotes - This is crack fic :) 

 

So there are rules to life. 

Kneeling before Meiran’s small shrine, incense rising as the embodiment of his clouded thoughts, he wondered how many times he could apologize for who he was. Maybe more times than he’d wanted to apologize for being who he wasn’t. 

The self might not be real, but it and all the problems attached to it, certainly seemed real. He was twenty-two, that little things still seemed as frightening as they did annoyed him. So he bowed completely forward, touching his forehead to the small blue pillow on the floor in front of Meiran’s tall red shrine. 

Humans are funny. Red is luck for some. Red is war for others. Red is debt in other sets of data. Red is blood. Blood is probably all those things, depending on the day. 

After another moment, Wufei sat up, let his held breath release. 

He was definitely going to do this! The smile itched onto his face, shifting and lifting, like a mask breaking. 

Work had swallowed the first part of the day with normalcy. Actually, up until that day, his whole life had been eaten by one form of normalcy or another. 

His home was nice, a small home in Winner’s private community complex. There were a couple dozen houses in the community, then the larger community beyond. It was a nice community. As a good community leader, Quatre was hosting a Halloween party for the colony’s children. Family friendly, and all. Wufei expected that the after party, which Duo was hosting, would be a bit less child-friendly. Quatre, being a good friend, had declared November first and second to be colony-wide holidays. 

It was the perfect time. 

He stepped into the shower, feeling a little like it was a baptism. The water washed over him, carrying away fears and rules that had structured his life into ways that really weren’t him. His hair was longer than it had been, growing out like this slow creeping promise. It hung to a little past his shoulders now. 

The soap for the day was scented lavender. Lavender seemed French. The sweet irregular of the scent felt energizing too. It wasn’t orderly like tea tree or a nice clean citrus. It was flouncy and swishy. He rubbed it into his skin, like it would draw his true intentions out, make them easier. When he was ready, a hand gesture turned the warm stream of water into a warm, almost massaging flow of warm air that dried him and his hair, leaving a very slight mist of skin conditioner over his golden curves. On the lean side, he was still well defined, firm. 

That warrior’s body slipped easily into blue silk boxers, then tailored blue slacks, smooth and stylish gingerbread brown oxfords. He stood there, staring at his hips and bare chest, smooth and muscular. He was definitely on the fire side of pale from what a French person might have looked like in the mid 1700’s. 

Fire was good. 

He licked his lips, biting them a bit, leaning to look in the mirror, as he considered if they were shiny, attractive lips. 

Then he put on a silk tee-shirt, that opened to the side, closed with slender silk ribbons. There was always the chance that someone might want to unwrap the package at the afterparty and well, nice wrapping was always important. 

Over that he slipped into a white shirt, cut a little like a button up and a little like a thin frock coat, laying over his waist, a little longer in the front, gathered a bit, but open at the sides and tight at the waist. He turned to the side, making sure it laid right, that it accented his waist, male, but clearly highlighted in a physical way. White flowing sleeves reminded him of Lord Byron, or a pirate, maybe a poetic pirate. That could be good. Then came a blue vest, matching his slacks. A bit of a tux cut, a bit completely original and styled after the classic dress that Emma Watson wore in pre-colony movie, he thought it added a layer of highlight both to his waist and his shoulders, masculine, but enticing. 

His hair would never be as fine and disobedient as hers, but he didn’t really want it to be exactly like someone else’s. He tied it back with a blue silk bow of the same color as his slacks and vest. 

Staring in the mirror for another moment, he wiggled his eyebrows and imagined everyone’s surprise! 

He cocked his hips, made a flourish with his hand, posing just so. “Why yes, I am gay. You didn’t know?” He pressed the tip of his pointer finger behind his ear, fluttered his eyelashes. “Why yes, I have thought about sucking your cock. Does that disturb you?”

This was going to be the most splendid Halloween party ever! He was definitely not going to be outdone!

Well, unless Maxwell answered the damn door naked, or something.

He picked up his matching blue book and summoned his ride to the party.

<><>  
The community center at the heart of the little community was open on one side to the greater community and the other to the gated and more secure inner community. 

The car let Wufei off at the private entrance side, but the lights and party were clearly present even on the quiet side. 

As it turned out, no one answered the doors. They were just open. He wandered towards the party, passing through the more professional hall with empty multiuse office space. It was a little like walking through his old life towards his new life. 

At the last set of doors, he paused, considering that he could just turn right back around. He could be late. He could just not arrive. 

That last set of doors burst open like a scab ripping off. Duo Maxwell stood on the other side, bangs done bright yellow, red dots on his cheeks, yellow tee-shirt, yellow pants, and for just a moment, Wufei considered that some of those spiked up yellow bangs might actually be horns. “‘Fei! Happy Halloween man! Are you dressed as Gandalf?”

“No.” Wufei stepped forward into the warm lights, yellows and oranges and reds, pumpkins shaped lights floating and bobbing around the ceiling as if the room were the underside of apple bobbing. 

“I see you brought a book to read,” Duo teased, winking. His eyes were a lighter purple, which was at least a good sign, made him seem more approachable. 

“I’m gay,” Wufei said, just getting right to the point. 

“Is that a character? What story or movie? You always got the most obscure shit. I’m Pikachu. You got that, right?”

Wufei blinked. “Yes,” Wufei said, following Duo into the flow of the party. There had to be hundreds of children, from all over the colony. Maybe other colonies. 

“I found him,” Duo announced as they got back to the others. 

Trowa looked Wufei up and down, turned to answer some question that Quatre had called out to him. Trowa was a clown, but in the dead sexy kind of way. He was also deep in his role of making balloons for children and attending to Quatre in every moment that he could connect. Wufei sighed. Some things were so easy for some people. 

Only then did he notice that there was a slight circus theme to the event. It was all so over the top and bright, Wufei wasn’t actually sure he could pick apart themes. In a sudden spike of resentment, he imagined a party he planned where there would be poetry readings and books for everyone. Decorum. 

Heero walked up, smiling empathetically. “Wufei. There’s a bit of a quiet room, if you’d like.”

For a moment, Wufei wasn’t sure that Heero had dressed up at all. He wore jeans, a blue and white jacket, red and white baseball cap, and a green strapped backpack. That just really wasn’t something he’d ever seen Heero in. “If we could,” Wufei admitted. “It’s a bit loud out here and I’d like to tell you something.”

“Sure thing,” Heero said, leading him away. “Are you well?”

“Yes,” Wufei said, feeling as if victory were just within his reach. He’d confess and be accepted and everything would be new!

Duo ran up then, attaching to Heero’s arm as if they were magnetically matched. He rose up on the balls of his feet and whispered something in Heero’s ear, grinning like the maniac that he was. 

It clicked for Wufei then. They were a pokemon and a trainer. That seemed about as sexy as an ice pack to the nuts. 

Heero gave his lover a nod and that look between them made Wufei’s heart feel hollow. Under a bit more of a cloud, he followed Heero into the quiet room, which was lovely and not actually quiet, but not overrun with wild children or Maxwells. It was set up a little like a cafe, with tables, a lovely blue faux sky, and happy people just being normal. 

Wufei wasn’t sure he’d ever felt more out of place. 

Heero guided him to a little white table with quaint metal scrollwork chairs. “Tea? Are you hungry?”

“Yes, no, so, you know I was married right?”

Blinking, Heero took the other chair. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine!” Wufei snapped, smacking his book down on the table. “I need to tell you something.”

“Yes? Have you decided to marry again?” 

Wufei scowled, eyebrows drawing down. He’d dressed as Belle! How did that not tell them everything he needed them to know? “Tea, first.” 

“Of course,” Heero said. He pulled out his phone, ordered for them, and was happy to sit there working on his own projects while they waited. 

Wufei’s nerves were too tense for him to open his book. The best he could do was sit there scowling, avoiding the polite and inclusive smiles of the common people around him. So many people. This entire holiday was some kind of Maxwellian plot on his sanity. Ancient rites and European dead gods. That was Maxwell. Of all of them, he was the only one with genetic roots in Europe. Well maybe Trowa, but he was elegant and graceful. 

Just as the tea and cakes arrived, the ringmaster and his clown joined them. Maxwell got there, pulling up a chair and spinning it around just as Quatre poured the tea. 

“So we gonna get some food before we hit the club?”

“I thought there was going to be a small gathering after this... carnival,” Wufei huffed.

“Wasn’t the Ferris wheel great,” Duo purred, a second cookie disappearing into his mouth. “I fucking want to keep the merry-go-round!”

“No.” Heero said, sipping tea. “I believe Wufei may have news for us. He may be getting remarried.” 

All eyes turned to Wufei. 

Wufei’s mouth dropped open, snapped shut. “I...” 

Duo propped his chin in his palm, elbow on the table. “Yesssss?”

“Heero and Duo....” 

Quatre arched his eyebrows, those blue eyes staring over his teacup. “Yes. They are a couple. You knew that. Right? You know that Trowa and I are too?” 

“Yes, of course,” Wufei said, feeling a headache coming on. 

“So you were telling us something about your wife?” Trowa asked, genuinely trying to help. 

Wufei sighed. It was impossible. “It’s nothing. Never mind.” 

“No,” Duo said. “I believe you said you were gay. You know that’s cool, right?”

Wufei’s face twitched. Every part of him wanted to disagree with Maxwell. Every part of him also wanted to kiss him like he’d never been kissed before. The guilt of that thought sent his eyes to looking at Heero, like he had to see if Heero knew and if Heero were now planning on murdering him. 

Heero’s face was warm and relaxed, sweetly smiling, and full of knowledge, like he’d always been a step ahead of both of them, Maxwell and Chang. “Gotta catch’em all.” 

“I am not a pokemon!” The blush he hadn’t even bothered to acknowledge yet drained away in sudden taken aback.

Duo leaned forward, a fingers touching the back of Wufei’s hand, his smile sexy and welcoming. “Are you sure? I’m pretty sure you’d be a Gyarados.” 

“Beautiful and elegant dragon type,” Heero shared.

“I’m Belle, from Beauty and the Beast.” 

Quatre pointed at Duo and Heero. “They’re a pretty ferocious two-headed beast. That could be a great costume. You guys are so clever and creative.” 

They still didn’t take him seriously! Wufei slapped his palms on the table, rippling silence around them. “I’m homosexual!” 

The others looked at him as if he’d said he had brown hair. His mouth opened, snapped shut, opened again, as he pulled out the big guns. “And I am attracted to Heero and Duo! To both of them!”

Heero produced a small red and white ball like it was magic and threw it at Wufei’s chest. It hit and bounced into Wufei’s tea, bobbing there for a moment. 

Wufei deflated. 

Duo reached out to touch his hand again. “‘Fei. Yes. We know. We’re good with that.”

“Wait, what?”

“It’s not like I haven’t been flirting the fuck out of you the last year. You really didn’t notice?”

“Wait... what?” Wufei’s eyes went big. “With me?”

“Me too,” Heero said. 

“It’s my fault,” Quatre said. “I knew you had feelings. I told them.” 

“I had nothing to do with this shit,” Trowa said, playfully. 

“But you knew,” Wufei accused.

Trowa shrugged. “I know everything.” 

“So you knew I was gay and into Heero and Duo and you let me wander around like ... like I was the only one that didn’t know that?”

“Yeah,” Trowa said. 

“On the upside,” Duo said, “You’re a hot Belle and there’s beer waiting for us.”

“I want a scotch,” Wufei said. 

“Done!” Duo agreed. “And dancing! Lots of dancing!” 

Wufei smiled shyly. There was going to be dancing.


End file.
